1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable folding furniture and, more particularly, to a portable folding lounger having a strong elastic breathable fitted fabric conver and being structured to comfortably support a tall and robust person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A seat or chair structure that supports some type of pad or covering has been appreciated in prior art. Such a pad or covering is often of a canvas or a synthetic material which may become soiled and after exposure to the sun may fade or become hot. A prior art lounger having a canvas covering is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,301 issued May 1, 1990 to R. Jalaine Haynes. Another lounger having a canvas or plastic covering is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,353 issued Jan. 9, 1990 to Dan J. Goddard.
Methods of enhancing the comfort of a longer are known. It is common practice to drape a towel or blanket over the chair for comfort and convenience of the user. The towel or blanket absorbs tanning oils and lotions and protects the user from the hot surface of the covering. The disadvantage of the towel or blanket is that the towel or blanket is subject to shifting. Accordingly, the user must continually readjust or reposition the same to make certain that it covers the surface beneath the user. A mat would be an alternative to a towel or blanket. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,735 issued Dec. 25, 1990 to Robert L. Nathans et al. discloses a mat positioned upon a lounge chair. The mat is comprised of a plurality of parallel channels being fabricated of a flexible vinyl plastic. A continuous flow of water is circulated through each channel to facilitate cooling a person using the lounge chair.
Another lounger which provides a cooling effect is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,585 issued Feb. 27, 1979 to Wynona Blackman. Blackman teaches a folding cooling lounge chair having a plurality of vented chambers, each adapted to receive a coolant therein. A fan is employed to create air flow through the chambers, forcing air through the vents to cool a person off.
A variety of lounge chairs have been described and various methods have been devised to keep the user of lounge chairs cool, however, a lounge chair which is covered with a fabric having a composition with a low coefficient of absorption would absorb less radiant heat when exposed to the sunlight and, in turn, remain cooler and provide greater comfort for the user. Moreover, a woven fabric having a large number infinitesimal interstices would be exceptionally breathable and moisture absorbent and thus, provide a cooler, more comfortable lounge chair.
Prior art shows that lounge chair structures have also gone through a metamorphic change evolving into the present day conventional lounge chair. Structures of this type are generally illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,384 issued Apr. 2, 1985 to Lawrence E. Castelot et al. Castelot illustrates a footrest frame and a backrest frame, each of which are foldable to a posture adjacent the top surface of a seat frame. Similarly, the legs are foldable to a position adjacent the bottom surface of the seat frame, thus providing a chair that is foldable into a small compass. An alternative frame structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,011 issued Oct. 29, 1991 to Robert H. Miller. Miller discloses a chaise lounger having a seat, a back, and a lounge member which is removably connectable to the seat such that it extends forward of the seat. Stabilizing bars connected between the front legs and the lounge member provide supplemental support. One issue identified with seat and chair structures which has yet to be addressed is the discomfort associated with being seated in the same. A disadvantage of conventional chairs is that the frame is typically low to the ground. The present inventor has found that a need exists for a chair which may vary in height, a chair which may be in the form of a lounger in which all of the components are contained therein and which may be readily folded for storage and transportation.
None of the above patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.